


Frost

by Ieroix



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Frank and gerard are cute, Lily in this is basically me, M/M, attempted humor in some parts, considering the length of this fic it took me a billion years to write, fluffity fluyff, i hope you like this, kinda christmassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieroix/pseuds/Ieroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one shot where Frank is cold, Gerard wears his skeleton onesie and Lily is awesome, also Gerard's mum is a frerard shipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this fic, it took me ages to write because I needed to make it fluffier each time I read over it and I think it's the best thing I've written so imma proud of it.  
> Comments are always welcome, please comment if I need to improve on something :)  
> Enjoy..

Frank scurried along the gum speckled path that was glazed in an icy white coating from the below zero weather in his black t-shirt and ripped grey skinny jeans, his baseball shoes letting in all of the cold making his feet go numb and his hands covered with fingerless gloves shoved harshly into his jean pockets. Snowflakes hung in the humid air slowly making their way to the ground before melting and dissappearing forever, trees that were dotted along the pathway were weighed down by clouds of snow perched on their branches.

All of the houses along the street looked cosy and welcoming, throught the windows of the houses you could see the scorching hot fires flaring in the fire places and the owners sitting on the couches watching TV. Frank walked more rapidly down the stretch of street to his beloved Gerard’s house, eager for the warmth his house held due to the fact that he was starting to turn a light shade of blue from the cold.

When he got to Gerard's house he shakily knocked on the door, cautiously nibbling on his lip as he waited for someone to let him in. He could hear the heavy footsteps of someone walking towards the door and clicking the lock. When the door was harshly opened Frank was greeted by a pleasant rush of warm air and the gorgeous face of his boyfriend. Gerard was standing at the door with a huge grin on his cute face looking longingly at Frank; he was wearing his extremely fluffy skeleton onesie with its hood up covering his hair which Frank knew he hadn't brushed.

Frank unsteadily walked forward and soon found Gerard's strong arms wrapped around him in a vice like grip and kissed the top of his forehead gently, Frank was still shivering pugnaciously but was extremely greatful for the warmth of Gerard’s arms and Gerard soon noticed Frank's bad state and blue tinge.

"Fuck, Frankie you're freezing, where are all of your jackets?" Gerard said genuinely concerned about Frank's health.

"T-they're all in the w-wash" stuttered Frank wrapping his arms tighter around his waist and kicking his shoes off. Gerard tutted in reply and scooped Frank up into his arms, bridel style. Frank instinctively curling up in Gerard's arms, they made their way to Gerard's basement, going down the old creaky stairs and through the rustic ebony door. Once they were there Gerard carefully set frank down on his bed which was covered in a duvet. Gerard then went to the cupboard and faffed around with numerous blankets, choosing the fluffiest ones and then bringing them back to Frank. He climbed onto the bed, all the blankets around him like a cape and lay against the wall in the corner, he then pulled frank by the arm making him sit inbetween his legs and wrapped all of the blankets around them both so they were conceiled in a cocoon of warmth.

Gerard un tangled his arm from the blankets and picked up the TV remote that was next to them, he flicked throught the channels and stopped when he got to the horror channel. He quickly tucked his arm back in their cocoon and around the freezing Frankie he held in his arms as they both started to watch 'A Nightmare On Elm Street'. Halfway through the film Frank started to drift off into a peaceful sleep, Gerard soon following suit.

(X)

Later on Gerard’s mum, Donna strolled casually through the door and into the beige kitchen, the floor adorned with crème tiles, oak cupboards and draws lined the bottom of the walls and more cupboards held above them, holding numerous bags of shopping in her arms. She threw all of them on top of one of the black marble counters and proceeded to put all of the various items away and into the cupboards.

Once she had finished she went into the living room and sat on the brown leather sofa, reclining the seat and turning the TV on. She was halfway through watching a re-run of supernatural, when a knock at the door reverberated through the house. She got up and walked to the front door already knowing that it was no doubt one of Gerard’s friends or Frank if he wasn't here already.

Donna clicked the lock and pulled the door opened and sure enough Lily, one of Gerard and Frank's school friends was standing at the door. She had jet black long trailing hair that fell over her shoulders with neon green dip-dye. Her eyes were outlined with thick black eyeliner that was winged at the ends and her eyelashes were like cats whiskers. She wore a black baggy t-shirt with a cartoon pink bunny head on it with crosses for eyes, torn skinny jeans and black doc. martens. 

As soon as Donna opened the door, Lily gave her the biggest grin ever, her lip ring glinting in the white weather. Donna immediately let her in because it was below zero weather and Lily only had a thin hoodie on, which was now wet from the snow.

"Hey Lily, you okay?" Donna asked her with a smile as she took the sodden hoodie off Lily and placed it on the radiator for it to dry.

"I'm great thanks, Donna. You?" Lilly replied snaking her arms around her thin waist, shivering a little. 

"I'm okay thanks,... Hey, Gerards downstairs if you want him, probably with Frankie" They both smiled at each other at that remark, Donna and Lily thought that Frank and Gerard were perfect for eachother and had previously hooked them up, with great success, "And go and get a blanket from his closet you must be freezing, if you want a drink just help yourself" Lily smiled and then started to make her way down the stairs and towards the basement. 

Lily pushed open the heavy black door and listened for any sign of movement or speech from anyone. She heard nothing but the sound of the TV, she walked in and slowly closed the door behind her. Looking around she could tell that Gerard had been watching a film because the adverts were on for the horror channel. Typical she thought and started to look around for Gerard. 

She soon found him -and Frankie, just like Donna had predicted- she had to stop herself from screaming when she saw the bundle of cuteness on the bed. She scrambled around in her pockets for her phone to take a picture, she couldn't stop smiling as she snapped a picture and replaced her phone back in her pocket.

On the bed Gerard and Frank were loosely wrapped up in blankets, they were both lying on their side Frank facing Gerard’s clothed chest. His head was snuggled under Gerard's jaw and his hands were scrunched up in his onesie, warping all of the bone patterns. Gerard's arms were wrapped tightly around Frank's waist and his head was resting on Frank's now scruffy hair and the hood from his skeleton onesie still sitting on Gerard's black halo.

She left them there as she went back upstairs to the kitchen to make herself a drink, she got the the fridge and grabbed a can of cóke before going into the living room. 

Donna was lounging on the couch in the corner of the room when she noticed Lily walk into the room and stand by the door, cóke in hand with a huge grin on her pretty face. "Hi, is everything okay downstairs? Where's Gerard?"

Lilly quietly giggled to herself "oh, he's downstairs, with Frankie-..." she broke off her features streching into an even bigger smile. She rummaged around her pocket again for her phone, pulling it out and bringing the picture up of them sleeping peacefully on the bed and holding it up in front of Donna so she could see.

Donnas face split in to a huge grin, "Awwwww thats so cute!" She quietly chuckled to herself "That's definatly going on their christmas cards next month" Donna and Lily both looked to eachother nodded and laughed.

"I'm going to go see if the lovebirds are awake" Lily laughed, she took a sip of her cóke and quietly left the room. Leaving Donna to watch TV in peace.

(X)

Lily was sitting on Gerard’s swivel chair wrapped in a blanket watching another crappy horror when she heard snuffling from behind her on the bed. She swung round on the chair to see Gerard stir and slowly open his eyes, followed by Frankie who squeaked and snuggled closer into Gerard's chest before yawning loudly and slowly awaken from his sleep.

Lily watched smiling quietly and waited patiently for them to notice her, Gerard sleepily moved into a sitting position causing Frank to slump in his arms and lie more on his lap in a bundle of blankets. He tried and failed to pick Frank up and slide him into a more comfortable position but Frank was adiment he was going to stay in the warmth of the blankets because even though the heating was on at the Way's house he still thought it was freezing.

"Come on Frankie sit up" Mumbled Gerard looking down at the Frank shaped lump on his lap, voice heavy as he stifled yet another yawn "You can't possibly be comfy down there" 

The lump shifted around a bit "I would make a crude dick joke but I'm too tired and its warm down here... I'm staying" In the corner of the room Lily tried her best not to laugh at Franks sleepy humor.

"Fine then, but you won't be getting any kisses" Gerard folded his skeletal arms across his chest to prove his point, still not noticing Lilly holding her hands over her mouth silently giggling at them.

Frank was soon to move as soon as those words left Gerard's lips, he pushed himself up and straddled Gerard's lap placing his tattooed hands on Gerard's pale cheeks and connecting their lips in a slow loving kiss. Lily watched the cuteness unfold not wanting to interupt them.

Frank flicked his tongue across Gerard's bottom lip asking for entrance which Gerard obviously granted, letting Frank's tongue explore his mouth and at the same time allowing his hands to slide across franks hips and rest on his lower back pulling them closer together. 

Franks hands moved from Gerard's cheeks, snaked under the hood of the skeleton onesie and tangled in his knotty black hair, scrunching and releasing handfuls of hair which he knew Gerard loved. Gerard felt the pressure on his head and mewled softly into Frank's mouth, Gerard then started to kiss and suck at Frank's jawline making Frank lift his head up to give Gerard more room to start sucking a lovebite onto his collarbone.

Lily wanted to announce her presence but didn't want to interrupt them because as much as she didn't want to be there if things got more heated she didn't want to miss the cuteness and stop them from having a cute moment together.

Gerard and Frank carried on kissing eachother like it was the last night of their lives until Gerard heard a faint muffle coming from the otherside of the room, he slowly pulled away from Frank, making him emit a sound of sadness. They still sat close together with their foreheads touching and their eyes closed relishing in the relaxed atmosphere that being together had brought to the room. 

Gerard flicked his eyes open to find the source of the noise, his forenead still in contact with Frank's, and noticed a blanket covered lump on the swivel chair looking at them with a smile on their features, considering he was still very sleepy and out of it, the bright flash of neon green hair that fell over her shoulders was enough to know who was there watching the show.

"Hey Lily" Gerard looked back at her and smiled sleepily, moving his hands so they rested on Frank's hips and traveled upwards pushing Frank on the back so he snuggled into Gerard's chest.

"Hai Lil" Frank followed yawning, clearly not fully aware of his surroundings just yet and wrapping his stick-like arms around gerards waist and making a futile attempt not to go back to sleep.

Lily didn't bother to say 'hey' and instead just replied with "you guys are the cutest fucking couple to ever roam the earth, you know that" her eyes glistened beautifully in the light from the TV screen and she smiled wider than anyone thought was possible.

Gerard rested his chin on top of Frank’s scruffy mop of hair and gave her a curious look, "How long have you been here?" 

"When I got here you were both asleep so I went for a drink and started watching TV, after 1 film you woke up, winged about frank lying on your lap, made out and then you noticed me" Lily relayed the story back to Gerard and quickly added to the end "I never woke you up because you looked really peaceful and adorable, it was a precious moment I felt like a proud mother"

Gerard hummed in response not bothering to actually listen to what she said and attempted to shift Frank yet again off his lap so he could get up for a drink. He failed. Frank instinctively clinging onto Gerard's onesie covered chest like it was his life. 

He sighed after a third attempt and gave up "Lily come help me shift this lead weight" he gave her a pleading look and tried to pout.

(X) 

All three of them sat snuggled up close together on the bed once Frank had been successfully removed from Gerard's chest. Gerard sat in the middle with Frank latched comfortably onto his right side, whilst Lily sat on his left with her head leaning on Gerard's shoulder.

They sat on one horizontal side of the duvet and flipped the otherside around so they were covered up to their necks and the other three sides of them was padded out with numerous pillows, making an exceedingly comfortable rectangle of warmth. Frank reached out for the remote control and flicked through the channels because they had all had enough of horror movies for one day, Frank stopped when he got to you've been framed and placed the remote next to him, hanging his arm back over Gerard's stomach.

As they were watching the TV, Gerard thought about how a day as cold as this couldn't have turned out more amazing. From frank coming over freezing cold, to warming him up and falling asleep to cuddling with his boyfriend and best friend on his bed watching humanity fail miraculously on the TV. To him this day couldn't have gotten any better.

Maybe it will be this cold tomorrow?


End file.
